


I wish, I wish I could go back and save you

by UnderScore_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: He's kind of the villain??, How Do I Tag, Other, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Time Travel, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderScore_Writes/pseuds/UnderScore_Writes
Summary: Tubbo regrets exiling Tommy because that ruined his and Tommy's friendship so he finds a way to go back in time and starts over. And over. and over and over and over again. Never being able to change the fact that Tommy and his friendship is ruined. But he keeps trying. He tries and tries and tries. Wanting this happy ending but never getting it. Being suck in this patter of "next time it will change" slowly becoming insane and ruining everything even more
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I wish, I wish I could go back and save you

**Author's Note:**

> Tubbo is my favourite character, and you can see, (not at all but whatever)

Tubbo sat there, looking out into the water in Snowchester. He knew that his and Tommy’s friendship has been fucked the moment he exiled him. No, even before that! When Schlatt became president. But they lied to themselves and said that they were friends. And always will be. The ugly truth came out when he exiled Tommy. He regretted it but it was for L’Manburg. L’Manburg put a tear through their friendship. It finished the job that Manburg couldn’t. Ruin everything. He wished for everything to be different. He got up and walked into the water, The water was cold, but he didn’t expect anything else. They were in a snow biome after all. He sighed. Wanting a way to go back. To go back and change everything. Make it better somehow. He knows it’s possible. He means hell, Dream is immortal and his brother. And Karl and can time travel to times where he never even existed. So why couldn’t he wish he could go back in time when he was alive and save his and Tommy’s friendship? He got up and walked away from the water. It was still anyways. He liked moving water more. He started to get lost in his thought not to notice a creeper that was coming over to him. He only snapped outright when it started to hiss. He panicked and try to jump away but he failed to get out of the way before it blew.

Tubbo sighed as he respawned in his house. The comms filled with ‘Cannon!’ ‘Deadbo?’ ‘Ghostbo?’ ‘CANNON LIFE LOL’ and ‘NOOOO TUBBO!’. He smiled at the ‘NOOOO TUBBO!’, it was from Tommy. His friend, the one he missed, the one he wished to still be with. Tubbo sighed and walked outside. It was still night, he didn’t care. He wanted to find a rushing river to calm down and start thinking happy thoughts. He walked away from the ocean and into the forest. Knowing there was a river he walked there. Tubbo started to make his way threw the trees and got there. He smiled and walked around. Mostly to this one tree. He felt like he should go the tree. When he got the tree, he saw a compass. Just like his ‘Your Tommy’ compass but this was different. Instead of showing North, East, West and South. There was ‘eras’ like the discs war, L’Manburg vs DreamSMP. It was weird. But that wasn’t the weirdest part. There was a note on it. From is brother Dream. He read it. 

“Hey! Dream here, I thought, Tubbo might like a way to go back to where me and him were closer than now. So I gave you something like Karl’s but you can only go as far back to the first day you join. I love you, your big brother Dream :)”

He smiled at the dumb note. Wondering why it was left here. Who knows what could have happened to it? He rolls his eyes at his brothers note. He looked at the compass. He could go back to whenever in the Dream SMP, but only back to his first day…… He could go there, and his and Tommy’s friendship will stay! And him and Tommy could have a happy ending where they are still friends. He smiled and decided to mess around with the compass. He got the needle to go over to ‘The First Day I Joined’. Tubbo smiled at light and wind surrounded him. He was mesmerized by the lights. The lights where mostly black and yellow with other colours here and there. His hair was being blown up from the wind. So was his shirt. He was looking up as the sky and biome changed. It went from night to day, from Snow biome to Spruce biome. 

He looked around, seeing he was a spawn. The compass worked. He smiled and jumped around. He could fix it. He could fix his friendship! He smiled and ran over to where L’Manburg would soon stand. He smiled. 

He was back, he could fix everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care about how long it is, I care about quality, Quality over Quantity


End file.
